Idiom Soup
by molliepup1
Summary: A series of LxLight drabbles based off of common idioms and phrases. Drabbles 7 and 8 are up: Golden Handcuffs, and All's Fair In Love and War. SPOILERS CHAPTER 8 FOR L'S REAL NAME.
1. One For The Road

A series of L/Light drabbles based off of common idioms. First drabble: One For the Road

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything I don't own, including this disclaimer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oh, why does Light-chaaan have to leave me?" Misa cried in a shrilly voice.

Light stood bitterly in the doorframe, harassed by a rather clingy Misa. "Because I have a meeting and you have a photo shoot," he replied bluntly.

"Aww, that sucks!" exclaimed Misa. "Well, before you go, give me a kiss."

Light obliged, and Ryuzaaki, who stood chained to Light, turned away awkwardly.

"Thank you," said Misa in a cutesy voice once her and Light broke apart. "And here's another one for the road."

Misa ducked her head towards Light's once more and gave him another loud smooch.

Once Ryuzaaki and Light made their way to Ryuzaaki's limo (with Watari acting as chauffeur) Ryuzaaki leaned his head over and kissed Light. "Here's one for the road," he whispered, "quite literally."

Light smirked and welcomingly returned the favor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Next drabble: It Takes Two to Tango.

Reviews are much appreciated, thanks!


	2. Two to Tango

Second drabble: Two to Tango. Enjoy!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ryuzaaki, what the Hell happened here?"

Light could do nothing but stare at the piles of purchases that filled Ryuzaaki's bed. Books, videos, and CDs lined every inch. 'The Art of Dancing,' 'How to Tango,' and even 'Favorite Latin Musical Selections.'

"I had Watari pick up some things for me," said Ryuzaaki, picking up 'Dancing for Dummies' and rifling through it.

Light scratched his nose awkwardly and as he did, the long steel chain that bound the two together chinked. "Have you just recently become interested in Latin culture, Ryuzaaki?" he asked.

"I decided that it would be interesting to learn the dance of the Argentineans," said Ryuzaaki from inside his book. "I've researched the history, and it's quite fascina-"

"Yeah, whatever," said Light, with a tentative glare at Ryuzaaki. "Won't this be kind of difficult, what with me chained to you?"

"Ah, but you're forgetting something, Yagami-kun." A grin curled up Ryuzaaki's lips as his eyes gleamed mischievously. "It takes two to tango."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Third drabble coming soon: Third Time's a Charm.

Reviews are much appreciated, thanks!


	3. Third Time's a Charm

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Here is the third installment of Idiom Soup: Third Time's a Charm. **

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

"Light-chaaaaan," said Misa, gripping Light's arm. "Don't leave Misa-chaaaan."

Light wrenched himself free from Misa's grip and stormed angrily from the room. The chain that connected to two dragged a bewildered-looking Ryuzaaki along with him.

"I hate women!" Light exclaimed, plopping himself on the couch, frustrated. "They all suck!"

Ryuzaaki looked inquisitively at Light. "In what way do they suck, Yaga-"

"I mean, I've only had two girlfriends," said Light, ignoring Ryuzaaki. "Two! But they were two of the most intolerable women ever! I mean," Light's fists balled up, "the first was an arrogant bitch, and the second one is possibly the dumbest girl I've ever met! She practically proves de-evolution! And the worst part is that I've slept with both of them!" Ryuzaaki's ears perked at this. "And it sucked! I hate women!"

Ryuzaaki shifted in his seat. "I think I know of something that might raise your spirits, Yagami-kun."

"Oh yeah?" replied Light bitterly. "What?"

Ryuzaaki crawled towards Light and kissed him. "The third time's a charm," he said, smiling.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are much appreciated, thanks!**


	4. Brownie Points

**Fourth drabble of Idiom Soup: Brownie Points. **

**Thanks to everyone for all the reviews! I hope to keep this series going for a while, so keep reading! **

* * *

"Ooh, this brownie batter is good, Yagami-kun!"

Light stood in the kitchen, up to his elbows in thick, gooey brownie batter. "Ryuzaaki, you're not supposed to eat it until it's baked."

"But it's so good!" Ryuzaaki dipped his finger in the batter and shoved it in Light's face. "Try some, Yagami-kun! You definitely get some brownie points for this!"

Light quickly gagged down the batter. "Oh yeah?" he smirked. "And what's my reward for that?"

* * *

**There you go, folks. I hope you enjoyed, and as always, reviews are much appreciated!**


	5. Puppy Love or Barking Mad

Fifth drabble for all of my loving readers: Puppy Love/Barking Mad.

P.S. Sorry it took so long, but I've had a lot going on. There will probably be many more updates this summer, though.

* * *

"Aww, look at the puppy, Yagami-kun!"

Ryuzaaki crouched, cradling a tiny ball of golden fluff. "I'm jealous, Ryuzaaki," said Light. "You like the puppy better than me."

"Ah, but that's not true, Yagami-kun."

"I mean, you'd have to be crazy to like a puppy better than me," continued Light, ignoring Ryuzaaki.

Ryuzaaki abandoned the puppy and leaned towards Light, a secretive smile on his face. "Yes, Yagami-kun, and you'd have to be barking mad to think that I like a puppy better than you."

* * *

A bit OOC on L's part, sorry about that.

Also, any sayings anyone would like made into a drabble? I'm open for ideas that anyone has.


	6. Lips Are Sealed

**Sixth drabble in the Idiom Soup Saga: Lips are Sealed**

* * *

"And, that, Yagami-kun, is how one makes an exquisitely fine cup of hot chocola-" Ryuzaaki was cut off as a knock erupted from the closed kitchen door. "Come in," he answered, turning to face the new arrival.

Watari overstepped Light and walked over to Ryuzaaki, whispering something in his ear. He then exited, leaving a concerned look on Ryuzaaki's face.

"What's wrong?" asked an inquisitive Light.

Ryuzaaki shrugged. "Oh, nothing," he replied, turning back to the hot chocolate.

"Come on, Ryuzaaki," objected Light. "Secrets are no fun unless they are for everyone."

"I'm sorry, Yagami-kun," said Ryuzaaki, shrugging, "but my lips are sealed."

Light took a step closer to Ryuzaaki, his large, sinewy body overpowering Ryuzaaki's small, slender one. "Oh yeah?" asked Light, leaning in to kiss Ryuzaaki, a smirk on his face. "Well, not for long."

* * *

**A/N: So, a few people have complained that they think the drabbles are too short. While I appreciate this criticism, I also would, however, like to point out that the definition of a drabble is a 100 word fic. And seeing as this is a collection of drabbles and not ficlets, I am going to continue to make each story just as short. Just a heads up for those who may not like that. **

**Apart from that, thank you for the reviews, and please continue to read/review! I promise that the updates will come faster!  
**


	7. Golden Handcuffs

**A/N- Short, not quite so fluffly as the others, but oh well. For anyone who doesn't know, "golden handcuffs" is a phrase used to describe the extra perks that a company will provide someone with in exchange for not quitting. **

* * *

"I'm sorry, Ryuzaaki," said Light. He was hurriedly (and very emotionally) packing a suitcase full of whatever possessions he might be able to cram in the bag as Ryuzaaki looked on. "These handcuffs," Light jiggled the chain, "just aren't cutting it for me. I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Ryuzaaki's eyes widened in fear at the idea of losing his most prized possession. "Would it help if they were golden?" he asked.

* * *

**Review!**


	8. All's Fair in Love and War

**A/N- So, I realize that I haven't updated in about a year. But, I had this saved on my computer, burning a hole in My Documents, waiting to be published. (I was originally waiting to write more drabbles, then I could finish up with this one, but I think it's pretty evident that I'm not going to write any more fluffly ones.) So here you go, the last, rather more dramatic drabble for Idiom Soup: All's Fair in Love and War.**

* * *

Light stood on a patch of grass that had become oh-so-familiar to him in the past few days. His foot unconsciously picked at the dirt, a nervous tick that had begun ever since it had happened.

_L Lawliet. Beloved friend, mentor, and associate. _

Somewhere inside of Light, a feeling of discomfort awoke. It squirmed through his stomach, making him feel as though he was being squeezed by two cement walls. It spread to his limbs, where his hands became clammy and sweaty. His face flushed, out of shame, or possibly anger?

He shouldn't have been feeling like this. None of it had been for real. None of it at all. He had just been trying to lure L into falling into a sense of false security. Lead him without him knowing over a cliff, until he fell to his death.

Or had it been him who had fallen? Fallen for an eccentric, yet somewhat pleasing goof whom he had purposefully rid the world of?

Light saw Matsuda approaching him out of the corner of his eye. He slowly regained his posture; quickly blinked his eyes to rid them of their unexpected moisture. He wouldn't be sorry about L's death. He wouldn't be sorry at all. It was the way that things were meant to be- Light in L's position. Light would feel no remorse for using L, and then manipulating those around him, resulting in his death.

…After all, all's fair in love and war.

* * *

**That's more like you, Light, right? :D **

**Anyway, review, please! I'd like to hear what criticism or compliments you may have. **


End file.
